


Don't Wanna Say Goodbye

by Zobat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobat/pseuds/Zobat
Summary: Time seemed to slow down for Charlie. Every motion in the chaos around her froze, but the battle going on right next to her was the last thing on her mind.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Don't Wanna Say Goodbye

Time seemed to slow down for Charlie. Every motion in the chaos around her froze, but the battle going on right next to her was the last thing on her mind. 

Her yellow eyes widened in shock and dismay at the scene several feet in front of her. An angel was poised to strike, Vaggie standing directly in its crosshairs, weaponless and stunned. Her spear lay useless on the ground a couple of feet away.

The angel aimed its blow and thrust the spear forward. Charlie moved to run to her girlfriend, but everything was so slow. She wouldn't make it. 

Vaggie didn't even have time to flinch.

Charlie wailed her name as the spear reached its mark. Vaggie's eye widened and she let out a pained grunt. She stumbled back and looked down in shock as the angel yanked the spear back out of her body. Vaggie looked back up at the angel, and just like that, reality snapped back into focus as Vaggie began to fall.

"Vaggie!" Charlie cried as she finally reached her girlfriend's side. Vaggie was lying on her back, gasping for breath. Charlie dropped to the ground beside her and pressed a hand to the wound in Vaggie's stomach. 

"It's gonna be okay, Vaggie. Everything's gonna be fine, alright? I got you." She reassured, laying her other hand on Vaggie's forehead in an attempt to calm her. Vaggie winced and grabbed Charlie's arm in an effort to ground herself. 

Vaggie's eye suddenly trained on something over Charlie's shoulder. 

"Char- nn. Watch out!" Vaggie choked out.

Charlie turned her head just in time to see the same angel rearing to drive its spear right through her. 

Before Charlie could react, gunfire struck the angel. It screeched dreadfully and fled, Angel Dust chasing with his tommys.

"Get somewhere safe, ya stupid broads!" He yelled as he ran past.

Charlie shook off her terror and turned back to Vaggie. The moth demon's eye was squeezed shut again and her breathing came in short gasps. 

Charlie scooped Vaggie into her arms. Vaggie made a strained cry and gripped Charlie's shirt. 

"Shh. It's okay. I'm getting you out of here." Charlie crooned. She stood up with Vaggie cradled in her arms and took off towards the hotel. 

Vaggie whimpered with every step. Charlie glanced down at Vaggie as she ran. The poor moth didn't look good.  
She was covered in blood and was shaking terribly. Her eye looked unfocused and hazy. 

"Stay with me, Vaggie, okay? I'm gonna fix you up at the hotel." Charlie promised. She wasn't sure if the smaller woman even heard her. 

When Charlie finally reached the hotel, she pounded on the door. 

"Niffty! Let us in! Vaggie's hurt!" She bellowed. A moment later the door unlocked and Charlie burst in. Niffty slammed it back shut after her.

"Oh gosh! What happened?" The tiny demon squealed. 

"An angel got her." Charlie answered quickly, as she took Vaggie to the couch. 

Niffty gasped. "Oh no! But, Charlie, she'll surely d-" Charlie cut her off. 

"No she won't!" She snapped, her eyes glowing red. Niffty didn't press any further. 

Charlie laid Vaggie down gently on the couch. The little moth demon groaned and blinked open her eye.

"Charlie- ah! It hurts." She mumbled.

"I know. I know it does, but you're going to be okay." Charlie assured.

"Is there anything I can do?" Niffty asked timidly.

"Get me rags. Lots of good, absorbent rags." Charlie commanded. Niffty nodded and dashed off. 

Vaggie reached a shaking hand up to Charlie's face. Charlie covered it with her own. 

"Charlie..." Vaggie took a moment to catch her breath, taking small, shallow gasps. "Charlie, am I going to die?" She choked out, tears pricking her eye.

"No." Charlie vehemently denied. "No. I won't let that happen, Vaggie. I promise. You mean so much to me. I couldn't go on without you." She continued. Vaggie smiled weakly.

Niffty returned with the rags and some bandages she managed to find. She wrapped Vaggie's wound as best she could, but the holy damage was clear. 

Vaggie's middle was practically obliterated, the wound left by the angel's spear a smoldering, bloody mess. Vaggie winced and hissed in pain whenever Niffty had to touch it.

Once Niffty was done, Vaggie relaxed slightly. She held Charlie's hand feebly. She was still breathing hard and shallow, her body unable to get enough oxygen. The moth demon creased her brow in a grimace of pain.

Charlie fought back tears as she watched her beloved struggle. She planted a kiss on Vaggie's forehead in an attempt to sooth her. Charlie whispered reassurances to the gray skinned woman, half trying to reassure herself. 

A few minutes later, the great clock tower chimed Midnight.

"The extermination... is over." Vaggie said between breaths. Charlie nuzzled her gently.

"Yeah. See? Everything's gonna be okay." Charlie said. 

Vaggie chuckled dryly and immediately wished she hadn't. She whimpered at the pain that covered her whole body. 

Charlie looked down at Vaggie worriedly and squeezed her hand. Vaggie opened her eye and looked up at Charlie. Her breathing was getting shallower and more labored. 

"Hon," Vaggie began, slowly. "I'm not gonna make it." She panted. Charlie shook her head as tears clouded her vision. 

"Don't say that! You'll be okay. You're going to make it." Charlie argued, tears starting to fall.

The door of the hotel opened and Husk, Alastor, and Angel Dust walked in, all looking worse for wear. They stopped when they saw the two girls.

"Charlie..." Vaggie started. 

"No!" Charlie cut her off. "No! You have to make it. You just have to. You were supposed to get to heaven, not die like this." She croaked. "I can't do this on my own, Vaggie. Please." Charlie pleaded. 

Vaggie smiled up at Charlie. "You can do this, hon. I know you can. You can get them all there. I just wasn't meant to go to heaven." Vaggie said, putting a hand to Charlie's cheek. Charlie held on tight to Vaggie's hand, tears streaming down her face. 

"Please, Vaggie. I love you. Please don't die. Please." Charlie whimpered.

"I love you, too, Charlie. Sorry." Vaggie said, voice barely a whisper.

Her eye slowly lost its color, and her breathing slowed. As her hand went limp and fell from Charlie's face, Charlie broke down into bone-wracking sobs, clutching Vaggie close to her.

"No. Please no. Come back. I need you back. Just come back." She wailed through her tears. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Angel and the others looking at her with sorrow in their faces. Charlie pulled Angel into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. The tall spider said nothing and just hugged back. 

Surprising everyone, Husk, too, joined the hug. He was followed by Niffty and even Alastor, who despised physical contact. 

"She's gone. I can't believe she's really gone." Charlie cried. 

"I know, toots. But at least she's not hurtin' anymore." Angel said, rubbing her back as she trembled. 

Charlie's whimpers carried on for a little while. 

Suddenly, Niffty gasped. 

"Charlie, look!" She cried. 

Charlie turned around, sniffling. Her hands flew to her face when she saw her. 

Vaggie was standing there. Not the one that she knew, but what she must've looked like as a human. Charlie glanced at the couch and realized her body was gone. She looked back at Vaggie.

She had long, slightly curly black hair and tan skin. The biggest difference was that she had two eyes. Her whole body was covered in a soft glow. She looked very different, but Charlie knew it was her. 

Charlie got to her feet, her legs shaking. "V-Vaggie?" She stammered, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. Vaggie smiled at her.

"You did it, hon. Your dream came true. I guess I was meant to go to heaven, after all." She said. 

Her voice was different, too, but still Charlie nearly melted at the sound of it. A smile spread across Charlie's tear-soaked face and she ran to Vaggie. Vaggie met her with open arms. 

Charlie half expected the holy light to burn, but instead all she felt was her girlfriend's arms around her. She began to cry again. 

"I'm so proud of you, Vaggie. I'm so proud." She said. Vaggie looked Charlie in the face and Charlie realized she was crying, too. They laughed bittersweetly.

Vaggie turned to the others. She nodded at Alastor and Husk and waved to Niffty. She turned to Angel and promptly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He feigned pain. Not a second later, she had pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Angel. For saving Charlie back there." She said.

"Hey, no problem, Vags. Anytime." He said, hugging back. She pulled away and punched him in the arm again. 

"You better be next. I didn't spend my whole time here tolerating you just for you to stay in hell." She joked.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." He said back with an amused smile. Vaggie turned back to Charlie.

Vaggie gently cupped her face in her hands. Charlie reached up and held onto Vaggie's wrists, tears still trickling down. 

"I love you, hon. I always will. Never forget that." She said, looking into Charlie's eyes. Charlie started to sniffle again. 

"I love you, too, Vaggie." Charlie squeaked.

Vaggie brought their lips together in a goodbye kiss. Charlie wrapped her arms around Vaggie, holding her as close as possible. When they broke the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together, both crying. 

"I- I don't wanna say goodbye." Charlie whimpered. Vaggie stroked Charlie's cheek. 

"I know, hon. I'm sorry. I'm gonna miss you so much." Vaggie struggled to keep herself together.

"I'll miss you, too. Have fun in heaven. You deserve it." Charlie said, before kissing Vaggie on the forehead. Vaggie smiled.

And, just like that, she was gone. Nothing but empty space were she once stood. 

Charlie just stood there for a moment. Angel walked up to her.

"You okay?" He asked. She turned to him and wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah. Yeah I... I think I'm good." She said. Angel smiled at her. 

"Ya really did it. Ya got someone ta heaven." He said. Charlie smiled at him. 

"I must say I never thought it would happen. Congratulations, my dear." Alastor said. 

"Thanks." Charlie said to them. 

"How about a drink, huh? You look like you need one. I know I do." Husk said, gesturing to the bar. Charlie sniffled and nodded. 

"Yeah. I'd like one." She said, following him. They all sat down at the bar and Husk poured them drinks.

Charlie looked down at hers for a moment. Then she smiled and held it up. 

"To Vaggie." She said.

"To Vaggie." They replied raising theirs as well. They all downed the drinks as Alastor began to play some soft jazz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fic, so I don't really know how good or bad it is. I hope you like the story, though! I tried my best with grammar and punctuation, but I don't know how good it is. I am open to constructive criticism!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
